Torn
by Miss Uncaring
Summary: Kai is absolutely crazy about Hilary but never told her how he felt. He finds out she has a boyfriend so he gets Ray to tell her for him. She then explains to Ray why she can’t cheat on him. But she decides to take the risk... Chap 5 rewritten! Complete!
1. Realizations

Kinda short but hey... If I get reviews it _will _be longer.

Disclaimer: Everything's legal if it's unofficial.

* * *

Kai's POV

I've called her over at the end of the team's practice just before she was about to leave. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel. I don't know what her reaction will be. I hope she won't reject me. I open my mouth to speak, we are finally alone. Her phone suddenly rings. She tells me to wait a second and answers the call.

Normal POV

"Hello?" Hilary asked into the phone. "Yes." Silence. "Of course I would, I'd love to. Of course I'm not. Of course I love you."

'Does she mean what I think she means?' Kai thought to himself, confused.

"Sounds great," she commented. "See you then, love ya." She put her phone away. "Sorry about that, now what were you going to say?"

"I want you to be a sub until the finals," he told her. "Got that?" Hilary nodded and left, she was confused but hid it well.

Hilary's POV

I hope I didn't hurt him in any way. I know he was going to tell me something else, I think I hurt him by what I said on the phone. But why? He doesn't feel anything for anyone. It's not as if he fancies me or something stupid like that. Right?

Kai's POV

How could I have been so stupid! Of course she'd be with someone! I never should have even decided to tell her. But there's no way I'm telling her now. I'm glad I found out before I told her, so I didn't make an ass of myself. I wish she knew though. I just wish I could get over her!

* * *

Plz RnR! 


	2. Complications

I forgot to tell you in the first chapter but like all of my fanfics Hilary has a white blade and a bitbeast called Phendrano that I can't be bothered to describe.

Oh yeah, and Steve is an OC

Anyway...

* * *

That Night

Hilary's POV

I know how he feels about me. I just can't feel the same way, I would if I could but there's something stopping me. I can't cheat and I don't want Steve to… No! I can't think of that. But still…

Flashback

She was standing with a group of girls at school chatting. They were talking about a boy in their class who was referred to as 'the suicidal one'. Even by some of the teachers. Everyone at school thought he was creepy, all accept one. Him and Hilary had been seeing each other for a few weeks but no one else knew. She knew he was normal, only because she was the one who kept him alive. Once she had found out he liked her he told her that if she left him he'd kill himself, making her watch, and would do the same if he found she was cheating on him.

End Flashback

Normal POV

She was lying on her bed in her room looking up. She pulled one of her pillows over her face. Her phone suddenly rang. She sighed and answered it.

"Talk to me," she said into it.

"He's using you," came a female reply.

"What?" Hilary asked, confused.

"Steve, I mean, he can't say that to you cuz it's just mean, and we all know you like Kai…" she was interrupted.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" she asked, even more confused.

"Oh crap, shouldn't have said that," the person on the end said.

"Crystal, slow down," she told her. "How do you know about this?"

"Oh… um… I have my ways…"

"You were spying on me!" Hilary asked, slightly shocked and angry.

"Yeah, well, you were late for the party and I wondered where you were." Crystal was searching hopelessly for an excuse.

"It was pretty obvious where I was considering where I told you I was gonna be before the party," she told her angrily.

"Oh come on," Crystal argued. "Does that bit matter? What are you going to do about Steve and Kai?"

"No idea," she commented. "What are my options again?"

"Well," Crystal began, clearing her throat. "Turn down Kai, guilty feeling inside but Steve won't commit suicide, hurting Kai and _maybe_ you. _Or_, go out with Kai, the press will find out, it'll go up on the news, thereby hurting you, him, and Steve. Steve will be dead but I'm sure you'd get over it, _and_ you'd still have Kai."

"I asked you my options to narrow it down," she told her. "Thanks for the help."

"No need for sarcasm," Crystal told her. "I don't believe you, you get the attention of a popular yet stone cold hearted boy, with no flirting, not that I'm aware of anyway. You don't wear make-up, you don't make yourself noticed. How do you do it?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Hilary told her in a bored tone of voice.

"Anyway, if I were you I'd take the risk," Crystal told her.

"What? Are you crazy?" she asked, sitting up.

"No, unless it's hereditary," she replied.

"Right… Why would you take the risk?" she asked.

"Well, if you're careful Steve won't find out so I'd say it's worth taking the risk," she replied. " And we all know you like Kai, it's pretty obvious. But it's your choice."

"How can something not true be obvious?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't I'm sure he likes you," she replied.

"Well, if he asked me out it's pretty obvious," she told her, a hint of anger in her voice.

"How do you know that he was going to?" she asked.

"You saw his reaction better than I did, it was so obvious he would have done if I hadn't gotten that call," she told her.

"So let's see if we can go back in time and turn your phone off or something," she told her sarcastically.

"Look." Hilary sighed. "Forget it. It's my problem. Gotta go meet Steve now anyway."

"Bubi. Have fun."

"Bye." She then hung up and lay back. She moaned and then eventually went downstairs.

'At least it can't get any worse,' she thought. 'Well, unless Steve just so happened to have said the same thing to another girl.' She thought. 'Not likely.'

Plz R&R!


	3. Regret

Finally updated!

About half an hour ago Ray asked Hilary if he could talk to her and, as she had guessed, it was about Kai. So after half an hour he had finished talking. Hilary looked stunned. She bit her lip, not wanting to say what she knew she'd have to. Unless…

"Fine," she began. "I'll go out with him. But I gotta go home now anyway, it's getting late. Bye."

"Bye."

But she had no idea what would happen in the end.

So for the next few days her and Kai were together and only Ray was the only other person to know. One Night 

Hilary was lying on her bed doing homework as her phone began to play I'm Not OK by My Chemical Romance as her ring tone. She answered it.

"Naughty girl," the person on the other line told her. She knew it was Crystal.

"Again with the spying," Hilary muttered, a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's not important," she pointed out, trying to defend her point and, at the same time, get her to talk about what she was calling about. "Look, what will you do if Steve finds out?" There was silence between them. Hilary stopped doing her homework and just stared at it. "Hilary?"

She shook her head violently. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Well? What are you gonna do if that happens?" Crystal asked curiously. She sounded slightly worried.

"Let's not talk about that right now," she muttered. This was when she realised exactly what she'd got herself into. "For all we know he already does. I'll talk to you at school anyway. Bye."

"Buhbye." She then hung up. She didn't continue her homework, she just stared at the page, feeling the tears come. She knew he'd find out, someway or another. She threw her book to one side and it hit the wall and then hit the floor. She threw herself face first, lying down, onto her bed.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself once she finished crying. She was only crying for several minutes. She didn't realise that these weren't the last tears to fall.

The Next Day 7:00PM 

Hilary hadn't been seen the whole day so the Blade Breakers were beginning to get worried, it was starting to get dark. Max, Kenny and Tyson had gone to look for her while Ray and Kai stayed there in case she came while they were gone.

There had been silence between the two of them, they were both deep in thought. Hilary suddenly burst in, breaking the silence. She didn't talk. She was crying and she had a large cut all the way down the inside of her arm from her elbow to her wrist, there was a lot of blood on her arm. The cut was caused by a knife.

The two boys stood up quickly. Kai ran to her and hugged her. She did not return the hug as she was in a slight state of shock.

"Hilary what happened to you?" Ray asked.

"Steve… he… he found out," was all she could manage to say. "He kept his promise. Where… are the others?"

"They went to look for you, we were worried," Ray informed her.

Kai let go of her as Ray walked towards them. He took her arm and examined it. The cut was deep. She just stared at him, her eyes were slightly unfocused.

Ten Minutes Later 

Hilary was sitting there with something white wrapped around her arm. She'd stopped crying but just stared straight ahead of her, regretting everything she'd done. She was resting her head on Kai's shoulder. There was silence between the three of them.

"I guess you want to know what happened," Hilary said weakly, breaking the silence.

Ray nodded. "Unless you don't want to say."

"No," she began. "That's all right." She sighed and then told them how he'd asked her to come over, given her the lecture about love and about the promise he'd made. He'd called her a thief, a whore, and a liar. She then went on to explain that he took out a knife, she'd begged him not to do what she knew he would. He'd told her that he loved her and never thought she'd do something like this, and that he told her she would be happier without him. She explained that she ran up to him and tried to get the knife from him. He then cut her-she motioned to the large cut on her arm, now covered with a white cloth-but she didn't notice. He then threw her off and cut his wrist; there was nothing she could do. She started crying again once she had finished.

Kai put his arm round her and hugged her, comforting her. He knew he was the main cause of this happening. Ray just stared at her. He admired her courage, she'd been through a lot today.

"I'm sorry," Kai told her. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

She smiled slightly. "But if you weren't here then I wouldn't have you to hold."

_Mental note, try and stay off the soppy stuff. We have an audience_ she told herself. She had a jacket around her waist so she stood up and put it on so the white cloth was no longer visible. She then sat back down and wiped her eyes. The others would be back soon.

"Are you two gonna tell them?" Ray asked.

Hilary looked at Kai, she didn't mind, not now. But she thought he would. He nodded. She was confused but she just shrugged it off. At least now they wouldn't have to keep it secret.

She had by now calmed down and hoped to not start crying again. She was slightly embarrassed. She tried to block the memory from her mind but couldn't so she gave up trying and tried to focus on something else. She felt tired, regardless that it was only 7:15PM.

Plz RnR!


	4. Reminding Me

Finally updated! thanks to BeckyKai4Eva for the idea

* * *

There was silence for a long time. It was eventually broken when the others coming in. 

"Hey Hil," Tyson greeted happily. "We were worried about you." To anyone not aware of what had happened a few moments ago she seemed normal. "Why are you…?"

It suddenly hit her that she was still leaning on Kai. She sat up properly and looked up at him. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She then stood up and left the room without a word. The others became slightly worried now.

Hilary wandered down the hallway and outside to look at the stars, the words still ringing in her head. 'You go and I'll tell them.' She actually felt kind of… happy.

She smiled slightly as she sat down and looked at the stars. The sky was perfectly clear. She suddenly felt sad again. The stars reminded her of him.

/\\/ Flashback \/\

"So where do you wanna go tonight?" Steve asked as him and Hilary walked down the darkened streets. The sky was clear and the moon was full.

"I don't mind," she replied. "I don't really want to go anywhere. How about the beach?" He just nodded.

After several minutes the couple arrived at their destination.

"Wow," Hilary whispered as they sat down on the sand. "It's beautiful."

Steve turned to her. "But not as beautiful as you." She turned to him and kissed him.

/\\/ End flashback \/\

She shook her head violently. After several moments she realized that Kai was standing by the doorway watching her.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked as he walked towards her and sat beside her.

"A while," he told her as if his answer wasn't necessary. She sighed. He was about to ask if something was wrong. Stupid question. "You look tired. You should get some sleep."

She nodded hesitantly and rested her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm round her.

"But I want to stay here a few minutes first," she whispered.

She then just closed her eyes and was out.

/\\/

A brown haired girl walked through darkened lonely streets. This scared her, it was almost pitch black. She felt a hand over her mouth and then a burning pain in her throat. She saw blood as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Now for those friends and that new boyfriend of yours," she heard a voice say.

"No!" she screamed as everything went black.

/\\/

She shot up out of bed, sweat running down her face, her breathing heavy.

"Hilary?" she heard someone ask from beside her. She jumped but quickly calmed down when she realized who it was.

"Kai," she said as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest, which she soon realized was bare.

He shushed her as he lay her back down and stroked the top of her head. "It's okay, I'm here." And that was the last she remembered.

/\\/ Next morning \/\

She woke as if it was any other day and then remembered what happened last night. She shivered as she remembered the dream. She then noticed that she was alone.

'Typical,' she thought as she got up. She was wearing what she was wearing last night so she just glanced in the mirror to check her hair and went out of the room.

The dojo was empty. That was until when she went outside. The others were training.

"What the…?" she asked in confusion.

"It's almost eleven Hil," Ray told her, smiling slightly.

"Oh," she said, feeling extremely stupid. "Well I better go home, I never called my mom to say where I was last night." She then walked out of the gate.

'Now for those friends and that new boyfriend of yours.' That line stayed in her head. 'No! I won't let that happen!'

For the next few weeks she stayed away from them. Not out of choice, but to protect them. The dream came every night, reminding her of what was at stake.

Plz review. the next chapter has been written (mostly) but i want 2 know what u think of this one


	5. My Hero

Hilary aimlessly wandered around the dark, damp streets, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She recognised these streets from somewhere although she'd never walked them. She had no idea how far away from home she was and she was cold and lonely but she wasn't really alone.

She came upon an abandoned, creepy warehouse. Lightening illuminated the sky and thunder shook the land. It started to rain as she tilted her head towards the sky and looked up. The flaking paint and rusty walls of the warehouse looked more inviting then staying outside in the coldness of the night. Cautiously, she stepped through the fire exit and into the warehouse.

It was extremely dark inside. She felt around the walls, searching for a familiar switch. She found one and flicked it up. After a 5 second delay, lights came on all around the warehouse so she could see the contents of it.

There were lots of boxes piled up around the warehouse walls, in the process of falling down on to the cold, damp floor. The walls looked as though they were falling apart. One of the boxes fell off as she walked past it, landing with a loud 'Clunk!' that echoed around the whole of the warehouse.

She glanced around nervously hoping no one had heard, forgetting that no one was around when she first walked in.

There was a noise like a bucket tipping over from behind her. She spun around to see it was only a rat. She let out the breath she was holding and suddenly felt a hand on her throat.

"Hey baby, I missed you." She recognised that voice.

'How?' she asked herself. 'Please don't let it be…' The person let go of her so she was able to turn around. 'No…'

"You seem surprised to see me," he commented, peering into her face. He noted the hatred in her eyes.

"But you…" she began.

"Ah, yes." He said looking at her thoughtfully, remembering what had happened a few weeks ago. "The next day I woke up in hospital. After a few days they let me go. I never intended to die; I wanted you to have the guilty feeling of being responsible _and_ give me the pleasure of seeing you suffer."

At that moment he pulled out a knife from the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. His insane smile slipped into place on his face making him look like a maniac. She screamed, hoping someone, anyone outside would hear her and help.

He jumped when she screamed and his knife cut into her lower arm, and just happened to reopen the scar she had received from him a few weeks ago.

/\\/ several blocks away \/\

Kai walked around the deserted, cold streets looking for Hilary. She'd been gone for a while and he was getting worried. He heard a scream and looked up to see where the source of the noise was. Seeing the old warehouse down the road he picked up his pace, and gradually broke into a run.

/\\/ at the warehouse \/\

He put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, a few centimetres from him as though he were going to kiss her.

Her breathing was fast. The two looked up as a loud cracking noise disturbed the silence of the night outside. After a few seconds, as soon as Steve realized nothing was going to happen he continued.

"You think I _meant_ all that crap about me killing myself if you cheated on me or left me?" he asked. "Hah! I liked you Hil. I thought you were different and I won't deny that. I just said that so you'd stay with me, I didn't mean that I would but the lie worked, for a short time. As you'd…"

He didn't continue. He just let go of her and fell to the floor. She looked down at him, confident he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. That's when she looked up to see none other than Kai standing in front of her, a few meters behind where Steve had been standing. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. There was suddenly another loud crack followed by a creaking noise. They both looked up and Kai realized that they weren't safe in there.

He began to run outside dragging Hilary with him when she pulled on his sleeve.

"We can't just leave him there!" she yelled over the creaking noises.

"Ok, I'll grab him and you get yourself out and call 911!" He yelled back throwing her his cell phone. He watched her until she was safely out of the building then went back and grabbed Steve around the waist. Dragging Steve behind him, he ran as fast as he could out of the warehouse to where Hilary was.

Once they were a safe distance away from the warehouse, Kai dumped Steve in a heap on the floor.

Hilary slipped her arms around his waist and leant her head on his chest. He embraced her and whispered, "Why did you avoid us? Me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," she replied. "I think I need to go home."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, hinting towards her injured arm. "Do you want to stay at Tyson's again?"

She pondered on this idea then said, "Okay. What about Steve?"

"Just leave him there. The ambulance will pick him up." He replied.

She took her arms from around his waist and slipped her hand into his, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled slightly as he led her back down the street in the direction of Tyson's house. Noticing that she was shivering, he took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

Looking up, they watched as lightening struck again and the rain started to come down even harder then before.

After about half an hour, they reached their destination, dripping wet. They both went to their own rooms to get changed into dry clothes. She changed into black shorts and a white, sleeveless shirt.

When Hilary was done she noticed the necklace she had left on top of the dresser. It was a ruby in the shape of a heart on a gold chain. She picked it up, fingering it, turning it over in her hands.

She hesitantly put it back down and walked into bathroom to clean up her injury. After, she walked out of the room completely and sat down on the sofa.

There was suddenly a loud noise. She jumped, only to realize it was Tyson snoring from his room.

'At least I know _he's_ okay,' she thought as she smiled.

"Hey," she heard Kai say, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey," she echoed as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, smelling in his aftershave. "I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." She said after they'd stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Ok," was all Kai said as Hilary lifted her head up, he almost sounded disappointed.

'You don't think he…ooh…' she thought to herself.

"Kai?" she asked. "Would you mind sleeping with me again tonight?"

He just nodded. "I've got something to do first." He then just walked off. Hilary just shrugged and went to her room.

She sat on the bed, staring at different areas of the room, thinking about Steve. Then Kai. After a few minutes, Kai still wasn't there.

She stood in front of the dresser and stared at her reflection. She felt sad again for some reason or sadd_er _at least. She noticed the necklace on the dresser again. She picked it up again, sat back down in front of the dresser and stared at it, tracing the grooves in it with her finger.

She'd seen it in a shop window and thought it was pretty but too expensive. Steve had bought it for her as a birthday present a few months after.

'All that stuff he said,' she thought to herself. 'It all meant nothing. They were only words. Words that have no meaning.'

She looked up at her reflection again and noticed Kai's reflection behind her. He smirked at her. He had his hands behind his back, hiding something. She tried to lean to the side to see what it was but he turned away.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, leaning his head on her shoulder. She through him a questioning look before she closed her eyes. She felt something cold against her neck.

"Open them." She did so and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed immediately that she had a necklace around her neck. A burning red phoenix attached to it. Her eyes opened wide and Kai smirked again, noticing her reaction.

She fingered it before standing up, placing her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. He had his hands on her waist. She pulled back to look at him then he kissed her again, this time more deeply, running his tongue across hers.

She randomly remembered the last time someone had kissed her like this. It had been Steve but when he did it, it hadn't felt right. It felt right with Kai, and she knew that was where she belonged.


End file.
